Secrets in Our Home:
by DEGRASSIFANATIC23
Summary: Drew and Adam are single after being dumped by Fiona and Bianca.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Secrets in Our Home:

Summary:

Drew and Adam are single after being dumped by Fiona and Bianca.

Chapter One:

"Why we are such losers?" Adam says to Drew.

"We're not losers. We just have a hard time keeping girls I guess. Bianca broke up with me, because she thinks I still have feelings for Alli, and Fiona broke up with you, because she wants a girl. So, if you ask me, I think they're the ones with the problems."

"Yeah, I guess you're right bro. So, we have the whole house to ourselves. What should we do for the next three hours?"

"Hmmm…" Drew ponders. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to walk around naked. I've always wanted to do that."

Drew runs upstairs, undresses, and runs around the house naked.

"Hey Adam! You should try this; it's really fun."

Adam looks at Drew like he lost his mind.

"Seriously, that's the only thing you can think of?"

"Yes bro, it's awesome."

"Hey Drew, come here for a sec. I want to ask you something. How do you get your penis so big?"

"Huh? Where did that come from? I know you want one, but it won't just grow like mine."

"Can I touch it?" says Adam.

"Umm, that's a little weird bro, but I guess."

Adam leans over to touch Drew's penis, then starts to rub it, fascinated by its form.

"Hey Adam, you need to stop rubbing it like that. You're giving me a woody."

"Oh, my bad. I just like how it feels in my hand. I didn't know it would feel this amazing."

"Yeah well, when you get your operation, you can play with yours all you want."

"Hold on, Drew. Before you put your clothes back on, can we try something?"

"Adam, you better not be suggesting what I'm thinking you are. We're brothers."

"Well, technically, we're step-brothers and not blood related, and I just want to see how your penis will feel in my vagina before I get my surgery. No one will have to know." "First of all, I'm not sure if that will make us gay, and it will just feel weird Adam. No.

"Come on, please? I will feel better doing it with you than another guy, and there's booze in the kitchen. We can get drunk and do it."

"Adam, you really get on my nerves, and I cannot believe I'm agreeing to this. Just go get as much booze as you can, before I change my mind."

Adam gets the booze, and they spend the next hour drinking."

"I'm finally drunk, Drew. Are you?"

"Yes, yes, I am. I am so wasted bro. Let's do this."

Adam takes off his clothes and starts to play with himself. Then Drew gets excited and starts to eat Adam out. They're so drunk that it doesn't register with them that they shouldn't be having sex.

"Hey Drew, keep doing what you're doing with your tongue. It feels really good."

"Okay," says Drew.

"Oh my, Drew, I'm starting to feel really weird in a good way. Don't stop."

"I think you're about to have an orgasm."

"Oh wow, that's what it feels like. It feels really good. Don't stop, I'm Cumming!" shouts Adam.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened. Are you ready to feel my penis inside of you?"

"Yes, I am. Stick it in."

They start to have sex, and after forty-five minutes Drew ejaculates, and they both pass out on the living room floor.

They wake up to the sound of their mom yelling at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" YELLS DREW AND ADAM'S MOM. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR NAKED?"

"OMG! I can explain!" shouts Adam.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN EXPLAIN?" YELLS THEIR MOTHER. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU TWO GO TO YOUR ROOMS. I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW."

"But mom," says Drew, obviously hung-over, "we were just experimenting. I didn't think it was bad."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW."

PLEASE SEND ME SOME REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE MY STORY, SO I CAN FINISH. THANKS.


	2. What If

Chapter Two:

"GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW."

"I'm so scared, Drew. How much trouble do you think we're going to be in?"

"Dude, we're definitely over our heads right now. This is way worse than me being high."

"DREW, ADAM" shouts a man's voice from downstairs.

"Oh no, what are we going to do? That's dad. I'm scared."

"Adam, stop panicking, and let's go."

They walk downstairs to face their parents about their dirty deed.

"SO, DO YOU TWO WANT TO EXPLAIN TO US WHAT YOU WERE DOING?" their dad yells.

"Don't yell at them Sweetie" says their mom.

"Well, it's all my fault" cries Adam. "I wanted to see how a penis would feel. And I thought, why not try it with Drew?"

"You thought what?" laughs their dad.

"It's not funny. Do you realize our sons just had sex with each other?"

"Mom, we didn't think it would be so bad" cries Drew.

"Let me get this straight" chuckles their father. "You figured that, since you're step-siblings, having sex together wouldn't be wrong?"

"Yes" Drew and Adam say.

"Well, technically it's not wrong, but your mother and I will not allow it."

"No, we won't" says Mrs. Torres. "I can't believe you two right now. How long has this been going on?"

"This was the first and only time" says Adam, in a worried voice. "I promise it will never happen again."

"Yes, it will never happen again" says Drew.

"It better not. I will let y'all off this time, since you really convinced me that you didn't do anything wrong" says Mr. Torres.

"BUT NEXT TIME I FIND OUT Y'ALL ARE HAVING SEX, EVEN WITH OTHER PEOPLE, YOUR ASSES ARE MINE" yells Mrs. Torres. "Now, go back to your rooms."

Adam and Drew look at each other and walk upstairs, chuckling, because they knew their punishments could have been way worse.

"Dude, I can't believe we got off the hook so easily."

"Me either. I almost shit my pants Drew" Adam laughs.

"Hold on, Adam, I just thought about something. Did we use a condom?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, shit. What if you're pregnant?"

Please leave reviews. Updates coming soon!


	3. I cannot be pregnant

"Oh, shit. What if you're pregnant?"

"No way, I'm a guy remember." Adam chuckles in disbelief.

"Dude physically you're not a guy, YOU CAN GET PREGNANT!"

"DREW, ADAM COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE." shouts.

"When you two had sex, please tell me you used a condom."

"IM NOT PREGNANT, I CAN'T BE." Adam yells out, and then runs up stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL" Mrs. Torres yells. "Drew did you two use a condom?"

"No man we didn't, sorry we didn't think about it."

"Got damn it, did you squirt inside Adam?"

"I'm not sure, we were drunk."

"Just get out of my face, and tell Adam to get dressed were going to get him checked out."

_Drew walks upstairs, wondering what is going to happen if he got Adam pregnant._

"Adam mom said get dressed she's taking you to get checked out."

"No no, she doesn't have to, because I know that I AM NOT PREGNANT". Adam says trying to convince himself.

"It doesn't matter what you say, you still have to go."

"ADAM I WANT YOU BE READY TO GO IN 10 MIINUTES." yells.

"Damn, can you come too bro?"

"Yeah sure, I can't leave you alone with the monster." Drew chuckles.

The family is waiting for the blood test to come back, to see if Adam is pregnant.

"Mr. and can I talk to you in private please." The doctor insists.

"sure." Mrs. Torres says answering for her and her husband.

"Well not only is Adam pregnant, she has Chlamydia." The doctor says worried about how the parents will react.

"Well how the hell did that happen?" Says

"Well it was definitely given to Adam by someone; maybe you can talk to her and figure out who she got it from."

_ storms into the room where drew and Adam is at._

"Dr. Can you please test my older son too, he may have Chlamydia also."

"CHLAMYDIA." Drew and Adam shout out at the same time.

"yes." The doctor says. "Drew I will be back to draw blood from you."

They wait for the result to come back for drew also, while being yelled at by .

"I have the results for you." THE DOCTOR SAYS, WHILE ENTERING THE ROOM.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.


End file.
